Commando (Peru)
Commando was a series of three robots built by students from The National University of San Marcos (ES: Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos) in Lima, Peru. It is unknown which events it competed in, however it is known that Commando II competed in Intercon 2009. Versions of Commando Commando I Nothing is known about Commando I, and this includes what its weapon was, its propulsion, fight record, or which events it competed in. However judging by the formula for this series of robots it is likely that it had a wedge, and some sort of vertical spinning weapon. Commando II Commando II was a black camo, two-wheeled, wedge-shaped robot with a sawblade in the center. This is the only version of Commando to have at least some of its fights known. Commando III Commando III was a two-wheeled, olive drab, invertible, wedge-shaped robot with two ramming prongs, and a red vertical flywheel at the rear. It is unknown what events this version of Commando competed in. Robot History Intercon 2009 Commando's first opponent was Jackal, this match consisted of Jackal shoving Commando around the arena until time ran out. The judges ruled in favor of Jackal, however for some reason or another Commando was reinstated into the winner's bracket after Jackal conceded the fight. This meant that it was now in the semi-finals where it faced ALTHEUX, for this match Technobot Team (ALTHEUX's team) removed the top armor of their robot in lieu of adding its hammer weapon. However as soon as the match started the newly swapped in hammer weapon failed to work so ATH simply shoved Commando around the arena until time ran out. The judges scored the match in favor of ATH, this meant that Commando was now in the loser's final where it faced Jackal yet again. Once again this fight consisted mainly of Jackal shoving Commando all over the place. Once again the judges scored the match in favor of Jackal, which once again conceded the match. This meant that Commando was once again reinstated, and was now in the final where it faced ALTHEUX once again. Once again ALTHEUX's Team opted to go with the hammer, which after the last match they had managed to get working. As soon as this match started ATH drove over to Commando II, and delivered multiple hammer blows before backing away. ATH then drove at the front of Commando II, and delivered another hammer blow before backing away once again. At this point it beecame clear that the onslaught from ALTHEUX's weapon had broken something inside Commando II as it was only driving in circles now. ATH then drove over yet again, and delivered another hammer blow to the rear of Commando II which then stopped moving altogether and was counted out. This loss by KO in 2 minutes and 7 seconds meant that Commando II became runner-up of Intercon 2009. Wins/Losses Wins: 0? Losses: 4? Trivia *Commando II (along with BattleBots competitor Overhaul) was one of few bots in Robot Combat history to be reinstated on more than one occasion. **Furthermore it is the only known robot in the history of Robot Combat to be reinstated twice in the same competition. Category:Article Stubs Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots with an unknown amount of wins and losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Peruvian Robots Category:Robots from the Lima Province Category:Competitors Category:Robots that were reinstated Category:Runners Up Category:Semi-Finalists